


Commissions

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Minor Original Character(s), artist, artwork, commissions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: Futaba commissions Yusuke to make a lot of work, but her most recent request is odder than any before it.Fluffcember Day 8: Artwork
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Commissions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21
> 
> The idea for the ending bit of dialogue is a reference to ScruffyTurtle's tweet: https://twitter.com/ScruffyTurtles/status/1254440211192348673  
> I found it very entertaining to think about and was reminded of it when I got to this prompt, so I decided to run with the idea with a Yutaba piece.

Commissions were something Yusuke never wanted to do, but thanks to his friends, he’d started doing in order to support himself financially. He initially was completely against the idea of doing commissions as he felt it would take away from his own artistic choices, but he had learned since starting them that they actually helped him on occasion. In particular, he would use commissions to break artist block and would even inspire his own works every so often. Thus he gradually began accepting more and more commissions (for a fair price on both ends, thanks to Makoto).

What he hadn’t expected was for Futaba to be one of his largest patrons.

According to Ryuji, she had gained plenty of money from her skills as a game designer and made one of the most popular games in Japan. She sold it to a large company and got a huge sum of money for it, which gave her free reign to support Yusuke by giving him plenty of commissions.

At first, they were pretty fantastical. Futaba would ask Yusuke to create landscapes for her “Dungeons and Dragons campaign” which brought a bout of confusion over what exactly she was using them for. Yusuke eventually gave up trying to understand what this “Dungeons and Dragons” game was and just made the landscapes for her, much to her delight.

After a few of those, Futaba decided to ask for “fanart” of some characters from various franchises. Most of the time, she would ask for him to simply make characters in different action poses. One time, however, she asked Yusuke to make something for Makoto’s birthday based around the Buchimaru franchise that she liked so much. Aside from that, however, it was mostly just making art of characters she liked.

That’s why her next request was so odd to him.

“You gotta draw her for me! I’m even offering a fair amount, you can ask Mamakoto if you don’t believe me!”

Yusuke was looking at a laundry list of features a person would have, rather than artwork of an existing character. Futaba was clinging to his side, trying to convince him to draw it like a child would ask something of their parents. “I have the right as the artist to turn down your request, but I am confused. Usually, you would just show me a collection of art of the character, but this time it is different. Do you not have art to show the character?”

Futaba rolled her eyes, “Of course I don’t, Inari, I’m not an artist like you. I can’t draw my OCs with the skills I have, it just wouldn’t look good.”

Yusuke blinked. That’s a new phrase. “‘Oseize’? What does that word mean?” he inquired, looking down at her.

Futaba facepalms as she shakes her head. “No no no no, not ‘oseize’, the letters O and C together! It means original characters, stupid Inari,” she commented, pouting a little bit as she took the list from his hands and put it down on the table in front of them. “I made this character myself for a DnD campaign, so of course there’s no art of her.”

Yusuke looked at her again. “This would be...the first drawing of this character?” He was genuinely surprised by this, as it hadn’t occurred to him that one would need to make new characters for their own amateur story.

“Yeah, that’s why it has to be  _ you _ . I don’t trust some rando artist online to draw something this important. I hafta trust you with it.” She paused, digging through her pocket for a moment. “C’mon, please! It has to be you!”

Yusuke sighed and looked back through the list once more. Most of this was easy enough to implement, he would just need to take some time to fine-tune the details and he could draw this character just fine. Yusuke shook his head and adjusted his bangs, “I’ve decided. I will accept your commission offer, Futaba, but you must give me more information before I begin.”

“Awwww yeah!” Futaba said, jumping in her seat and pumping her fist in the air. ”Okay, so what else do you need?”

“Your priorities for her design and her personality, so that I may put her in an appropriate pose.”

Futaba turned in the booth to fully face Yusuke. “Alright, so first thing’s first, and this OC is important to me so don’t mess it up! She’s gotta have the fattest tits, okay?!”

Suddenly, Yusuke regretted taking this commission.


End file.
